Under The Mistletoe
by Sweet Love081
Summary: Yes, I posted this late, but, meh. Shitty but good enough for me to actually post this. GurenXCeylan. ToxsaXChooki. BeniXGen. that should explain something. More to it is, The Nash's are having a Christmas party. Guren invites his friends over for the party.


Sweet: Okay, I'm quite lazy right now so, this might just end up shitty. This is a one shot that I will so regret making but, I shall do it. Christmas may have passed but who gives a shit. Also, this used to be on the 'A fallen Guardian or A weird Sister (fucked up one shots)' but I'm posting it away as a one shot with Sierra. In the future my one shots will no longer contain Sierra unless needed.

Here we go!

XXXX

At the Nash's house, two people were busy decorating for a party. Those two people were Sierra and Guren. Mr Nash, Being the busy man he was, was not able to attend to the Christmas party so instead, he told Guren to invite some friends over for a party.

The two soon finished. "I'm going to go serve the food, alright?" Sierra said as she left to go to the kitchen. After the food were all served, you can see that a big feast was definitely what they were going to have.

Ting Tong

"Coming!" Guren said as he rushed to the door. He opened it and saw all five of his friends standing at the door. "Come on in," He said and lead them to the living room. Sierra saw them and smirked. "You guys better be careful, I had hung a bit more decorations without Guren knowing a moment ago."

They all just looked at her in question, even Guren. "Well then, let's get this party started!" Beni yelled out and broke the awkward silence.

They played games and sung karaoke. They had a lot of fun. They all ate together while chatting and laughing about different things and topics.

After eating, they still continued their little chats in the living room when…

"Oof!" "Owch!"

"Whoops! Sorry about that Guren, you too Ceylan." Toxsa said to his two friends. Toxsa had accidentally pushed Guren. Who afterwards tumbled onto Ceylan. Now Guren was on top of the blue haired boy. When Gen and Beni looked towards the two who fell, Gen made an "Oh," sound while Beni started laughing.

Ceylan looked at Beni and yelled at her while still being under Guren, "What's so funny?!" Sierra saw the mayhem and smirked. "Look above you, Cey."

"Huh?"

Oh.

It was mistletoe.

Shit.

Ceylan blushed so hard that he was sure he looked like an overripe tomato. Ceylan was clearly lost for words at the moment. Even Toxsa started laughing. "Well, you know what that means don't you, Ceylan?" Beni teased. Guren looked up and finally understood with a light pink blush on his face. "She's right Ceylan," Chooki said grinning.

"D-Don't listen to them Guren! We don't have to-"

"Oh, shut up Ceylan," Was what Guren said before cupping Ceylan's face with his hands and kissing him.

Ceylan was clearly shocked at the sudden contact. Slowly, Ceylan responded to the kiss shyly. The rest of their friends cheered. Ceylan clearly embarrassed wanted to pull back but at the same time wanted the kiss to last so, he decided not to.

They went on for a while, long enough that even Ceylan could sit back straight. Sierra then made a loud clap that made the two separate almost immediately. "Okay, enough of that really, if you want to continue, go get a room or something," Sierra said making a fanning motion to her face.

"W- we're…" Ceylan suttered.

"Going to my room," Guren continued. As he stood up along with Ceylan and practically dragged him to his room.

"Wow… Toxsa, I don't think I say this often but, because of what you did, they actually kissed. That is actually pretty awesome," Chooki said in awe. Toxsa eyed him, "Is that all?"

Chooki looked at the side, "Well, actually I…"

"You can't say it," Toxsa cut him off. "What? No, I-"

"You. Can't. Say. It," Toxsa smirked. Frustrated, Chooki took Toxsa's hand and brought him under the mistletoe. "What is happening? Is this a disease? " Beni said wide eyed.

"Is this how you say you want to kiss me?" Toxsa said smirking. Although he was smirking, his eyes said something else, he was nervous.

Chooki touched Toxsa's cheeks gently and carefully as if Toxsa was actually something fragile. Toxsa's eyes widened. Carefully, their lips met. When they separated, Toxsa asked quietly, "Hey, can I… stay at your place tonight? I kinda think my sis would get angry at me for not going to work just for a party but, at least I could, you know, escape her rage for today maybe?"

"Sure, why not?" Chooki answered and looked at Sierra. "Well, we'll be off now, bye!" He said as he and Toxsa left.

Sierra looked at the remaining two before saying, "I'm going to be in the kitchen, if you need me, I'll be there."

Sierra then left to the kitchen to start cleaning up for the day. Beni and Gen were both siting on the couch without saying anything. Beni was fidgeting with her fingers. Gen realizes it and asked, "What is it?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing."

Gen took a good look at Beni before saying, "It doesn't look like nothing to me."

"No really I-" Beni tried to say but was cut off by Gen. "Just tell me."

She had a troubled look on her. "I… I just wanted to say…" Beni took a deep breath, "I like you." Gen smiled at hearing that. "Good, then."

"Wha- huh?" Beni made a clueless look. "Just so you know, Beni. I like you, too. A lot at that," Gen said as he stood up from the couch. "Let's go and have a walk. I doubt our friends would be coming back anyway."

Beni sat silent for a few moments before smiling. She stood up from the couch and looked towards Gen. "Sure, Why not?"

"We're leaving!"

"Come again anytime!" Sierra said as she waved away to the two. She made a satisfied smile and decided to rest for today.

XXXX

Okay done done! Eyup! Yay!

R&R and see you soon!


End file.
